Niebel Boys Are Dumb
by Chephren
Summary: Written with BMIK for AlexJ69. Takes place in CC Canon the night before Seph loses it in Niebelheim. Tifa has shown our boys around... but can she show them a good time? SephirothxZackxTifa There is het, but there is also yaoi! XD


Title: Niebel Boys Are Dumb for Alexj69

Authors: BMIK and Chephren

Summary: Takes place in Canon the night before Seph loses it in Niebelheim. Tifa has shown our boys around... but can she show them a good time? SephirothxZackxTifa

Rating: M, most definitely

Warnings: Het, het, het het!!! Just so you know... but Tifa is so pretty, maybe we could pretend it's yaoi. And there is a touch of yaoi as well because we just couldn't resist!! Loli!seduction, Perverted boys, oral, humil

BMIK – Sephiroth

Chephren – Zack, Tifa

It was an eerily quiet evening in the small hamlet of Nibelheim. Not a star shone in the night sky overhead, unusual for this time of year, but the mass of clouds looming over the city blocked their way. Three figures headed down the quaint, wooden little hallway of the local tavern inn, two SOLDIERS First Class, and a tiny, little cowgirl... their guide, Tifa Lockhart.

Though some time had passed and he had done his best to condition new trainees, Zack's heart had been aching. His mentor, Angeal, was dead, and by Zack's own hand. Angeal had wanted it that way. For all his talk of soldier honor... Zack still hadn´t forgotten about it, after all this time, and every now and then, it haunted him. Tonight was such a night. After it happened, Zack hadn't fallen into the depths of despair, hadn't had a chance; there was too much going on, too much left unanswered. Genesis was alive... somewhere. On top of all of this, Zack had finally made First Class. Right now, he found he really couldn't care less, even though this had been his dream for as long as he could remember. It felt a bit now like one of those last man standing kind of things. His little trooper, Cloud Strife, who traveled with them, had expressed his fondest wishes of getting into SOLDIER, and only a few days ago, Zack had encouraged him, but the more he learned about the atrocities the ShinRa Science team committed, the more it all seemed like a farce.

Zack threw a glance over his shoulder to his Silver General behind them. Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos had been the General's closest friends, descended into madness and pain. The only actions and words they seemed capable of now were meant to hurt.

Tomorrow, after climbing Mt. Nibel to the reactor, much more would be brought to light with their explorations of Nibelheim, Zack could just feel it. He wanted to do something for his General, be a pillar of strength that Sephiroth could rest upon, even if he never chose to do so. He wanted the formidable man to know he had a friend, to know he was needed, and not only for his military prowess.

She led them to room number 7 of this tiny inn, at the very end of the hall. She even unlocked the door herself. "Here we are, so I will see you first thing in the morning!" She chimed pleasantly, as she turned to leave.

Zack reached for her wrist, pulling her back, recognition dawning in his eyes... He knew just how to make the man relax for tonight if nothing else. The rest he could figure out later. "Hey, Tifa, why don't you stay for a while? We could use some upbeat company like you." He threw the General a knowing glance to silently communicate what he really meant.

"Um," she looked reluctant at the offer, not quite sure that she should stay with two strong men in their room alone, but they _seemed_ friendly enough, "well, I really should be going..." and she threw the silver haired man, who was obviously of higher rank, a glance. He had said nothing this whole time and she wasn't sure...

Sephiroth expressionlessly mustered the young girl, and then gave his inferior a short nod. He was pretty much ready to get laid; he was just a man after all. And Tifa seemed an innocent little thing just made for him...

Lieutenant Fair looked at his friend, impressed, as he gently guided Tifa inside, his gloved hand lingering at her elbow. She didn't protest or insist, and it seemed she just needed encouragement or a reason why she _shouldn't_ come in. Still so young and fresh...

"So have you lived here long?" the spiky haired youth reached for conversation, looking every now and again at the General for possible assistance. He just needed to ease her into it... gently.

"All my life..." Tifa said, rather proudly it seemed.

"Sit." Sephiroth did not ask, but ordered; first, he wasn´t used to asking for anything and second, she was a woman. He turned and idly went for the minibar, pouring her a glass of whiskey that he sat up in front of her. He took a seat opposite from her, more or less ignoring Zack and looked her up and down rather shamelessly, sipping at his own glass with a brow raised. Women never refused him, actually he had to fend them off at times and he was so set in this routine that he didn´t even think of the possibility that this little country girl could not want him...

The girl did as she was told, plopping down on the plush couch in the common area, uneasy around the General, but she felt a rather lovely feeling around him too. She felt all electric and her stomach flipped. She had felt this way about boys in school before, but this was much more intense... and her cheeks flushed when he looked at her so... well, she couldn't define the look, but it made her uncomfortable... like a great, hungry cat. She picked up the glass and sniffed at it first... reflexively squinching up her face in disgust, but obediently she lifted it to her lips. If _he_ liked this stuff, then...

A fit of coughing seized her as she gulped down the noxious drink as fast as she could. Looking over at Zack who had settled beside her, looking at her pleasantly and interestedly, he grinned at her.

"Packs a wollop, doesn't it?"

Her only answer was a few more stifled coughs as she tried to compose herself in front of the aloof gentleman. Gods, how embarrassing!

Sephiroth just watched her with a lifted brow and then looked back at Zack. She was the company he needed tonight, and usually Zack was the charming little boy that made women comfortable... The general didn´t wish his superior mess up. On the other hand, he was pretty impatient and restless tonight. He had a bad feeling being here, it irked him, and Sephiroth needed to distract himself... "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Not because he had scruples but because he wanted to know if he might have to deal with some annoying, jealous runt. Shinra could take care of that then. They always did.

"No," she said it like it was the poxiest, most unappealing thing that he could say, but it was not because she didn't ever want one. She did, oh and how, but all the boys around here were too soft. She needed a real man... except... well, the only boy she might have liked once wasn't, but he had gone off to become one, right? And anyway, that was ages ago... when they were kids...

"So..." Zack sometimes wished he had his General's directness, but he knew the girl would be a shy one. "does that mean you like girls then?" Although at times, his interests could be one-sided and maybe a bit socially inept.

"Um..." Tifa looked a bit uneasy... "no?" There was this one time with her best friend, but she didn't know why she was answering him at all.

"Really," and Zack moved a little bit closer to her and put his hand on her knee, his leather clad thumb stroking over the smooth skin, and she shifted a bit, "you sure?"

Sephiroth downed the rest of his drink and re-filled the girl´s (he had forgotten her name already) glass as well. He threw Zack an exasperated look, because the puppy was getting side-tracked again, but got unceremoniously to the point by asking, "Are you a virgin?"

"...." Tifa didn't know whether this was something she felt comfortable answering, but being so close to him almost compelled her to, simply for the excitement of it, ".... I really don't see why that's important..."

Sephiroth looked back at her and it seemed that, for the first time, he was really acknowledging her presence. His expression grew slightly irritated. It was a very simple question, wasn´t it? Why did she have to be difficult now?! "How old are you?" he instead queried, seeing that she seemed rather young now... His gaze drifted over to Zack, demanding some support here.

"Um, 15, why?" She didn't see the harm in answering that question at least, but she cleared her throat as both of them were looking at her now with strange expressions.

"Wow," Zack acknowledged, "and no boyfriend... why not?"

"Niebel guys are dumb," she offered simply. 'Dumb as fuck' was probably a more accurate description. Wanting to take the attention off herself, she changed the subject, "I don't know if I want to live here forever... how is Midgar? I've heard there is a lot to do there and I haven't really traveled anywhere yet..." She asked them both, but her large brown eyes were unconsciously watching the General's face.

Sweet 15!!! Sephiroth felt his loins stir and shot Zack a meaningful look. 15 and most likely a virgin- he had to have her, come what may! Seeing now that she most likely had no idea what they wanted from her, the General turned on the charms and leaned forward to be closer to her, gracing her with a tiny smile and friendly eyes, that barely covered his hunger. "It is pretty... nice there. Maybe we can take you there some day?" He shot Zack another look, daring him to say anything about it. Of course they wouldn´t take her with them, but they´d promise her everything she wanted to hear to make her willing. "Here, have another..." he pushed the full glass she hadn´t touched towards her.

"Seph..." Zack was sure the General would scare the girl, but he already had a large bulge forming at his groin from watching the man work, which he had covered with crossed legs... there would be no getting up for a bit.

"Oh really??" Tifa perked up when she heard the offer, and reluctantly downed her drink. Gosh, this stuff was powerful, "well, I would love to go with you!!" She found that between now and a moment ago, she wasn't really watching what she said anymore... she didn't know these men... why did it seem like they were buddies?

"That is great," Sephiroth stubbornly smiled, ignoring Zack, who had gone pretty quiet for once. Somehow the hyper puppy seemed a bit... distressed? Hopefully not, Sephiroth really needed a break from the drama... Not that he wouldn´t have sent the girl away if Zack wanted it, but he´d really rather fuck her and blow off some steam... "Would you mind telling us how your boyfriend would have to be then?" his smile widened, as if he was really interested, though his eyes were more occupied with sizing up her breasts. Remarkable for her age. That was maybe why he had thought she was older...

"Hm," Tifa bit her lip, as her face started to go a bit numb. "If I had a boyfriend..." her eyes got all dreamy for a second too, like when she talked to her girlfriends, "he would be tall and strong, and unique... not like any of the yahoos here for sure... he'd have to have goals beyond Nibelheim..." and then she snapped out of it, "mm, so far, that's all I have, but I will think about it more... say, that is a really good question!" She beamed at him, only vaguely noticing where he looked. Everyone looked at them. She was used to it by now.

"Really?" Sephiroth made an astounded face. "That sounds exactly like Zack here," the General claimed. Really. So innocent. "Say,...." At the lack of her name, he quickly looked at Zack, hoping she was drunk enough to not notice the pause.

"Tifa..." Zack prompted, his cheeks flushing that Sephiroth was playing wing-man for him, although he couldn't say he didn't appreciate it. He had someone... not official, but... there would be no more girlfriend shopping, he was just here to have some fun for tonight, and get his General some poontang. "Oh, I think you fit that description much better, Seph, you are all of those things... and you cannot even tell me that you are not unique!" He blushed a bit more as he started to feel... something, and his cock was screaming at him to stop teasing it.

"You are so modest..." Tifa said honestly, but she completely missed the point of the whole discussion now... Unknowingly, she had supportively put her hand on Zack's gloved one, which still rested on her knee. It was warm and the leather was soft.

Sephiroth got tired of all the talking and decided that it was time for some action now. Leaning forward and grabbing her chin, he not ungently turned her face towards him, affirming Zack´s statement with a rather dry, "Indeed." Then he boldly claimed the girl´s lips as if he had every right.

"Mn..mmm!" as Tifa felt her mouth captured by soft, clever lips. She tried to pull her head away from his hold on her, but thought better of it. It felt really... good!! The alcohol had seized her now and as his tongue nudged its way past her lips, she got weak, and this was all she wanted to do. Her other hand, which had been in her lap reached up to feel that silky silver hair. She was kind of a novice at kissing, but had done it before, only with boys she hadn't felt anything with, and they usually left with black eyes forming for trying.

"Seph, that's...." Zack moved to protest, but really, this was probably the best and easiest way, "... awfully nice." He watched them for a moment, and his cock wept in his pants.

Sephiroth shot Zack a really pissed off look, but luckily, the man caught himself last minute. Really, he had her just where he wanted her, and after her first stiffening, she melted in his grip like butter. Her kiss was a bit clumsy, but that only added to his excitement. She probably really was a virgin... His hand had found its way up her leg and the General started to slowly stroke over the firm, young flesh, up towards her too short skirt.

"Uhh," she sighed into Sephiroth's mouth, her body too relaxed to realize what was happening down below. She'd not had alcohol before and her head was spinning. Her dad was gonna kill her when he found out! She was usually so responsible.

Zack was leaning forward in his seat now, watching Sephiroth's hand, and wanting to see up that skirt, and he couldn't help but look up every now and again and watch Sephiroth's skillful tongue penetrate the girl's mouth wetly, and he moaned, unable to sit still, and he took her hand on his and guided it to just... be near his cock a little...

Satisfied with seeing that Zack apparently was into their little games as well, Sephiroth pushed his hand up further, gliding over her belly, and then up her chest, to knead them a bit. Hm, felt pretty real. He had wondered about that, he had suspected that first he´d have to get rid of a lot of tissues. But this actually felt really... real. He could feel her little nipple stiffen under the treatment and teased it with his thumb a bit. His own groin had become rather stiff now. He hoped she wasn´t one for long foreplay...

"MW-What are you doing??" She protested, pulling her mouth away and moving her heavy arms to push the General's hands away, but her nipples liked this treatment... a lot. "Don't!" Guys had often grabbed her and she had never let them get away with it. She knew this was no guy, but a man, and a very strong one at that, and she felt an unusual tingling between her legs and her bottom shifted a bit, as she started to get wet, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Zack froze... So close!! "Aww, Tifa, doesn't it feel good though?" Her hand had been so close to his cock, but he didn't dare get it back until she was more comfortable. "We want you to feel good, you being such a great little hostess and all. Please let us pamper you, baby. Show _you_ a good time?" Reaching for her hand again, Zack kissed along the backs of her fingers and ran the leather of his glove up and down the inside of her bare, shapely arm, making her gasp.

All of Tifa's skin cells were alive and buzzing, and telling her this was a good thing, but this was that weirdness they were taught in school and although her friends were trying it, she'd really had no interest in any of the boys here... her eyelids went lidded again as she hesitantly looked into glowing, emerald eyes in front of her... really unsure, and her body was leaking.

Sephiroth was a bit unnerved by her sudden uncertainty, but he hid it well. He didn´t want to rape her, and she was very young indeed. It was only natural that she was frightened... "We can stop any time you want," he therefore told her, his voice low and calming, as he held her hooded gaze captured. He could smell her juices flowing already... Still, his hand reached up again to cup her cheek and stroke over it. "You don´t have to do anything you don´t want... all right?" Actually he felt like some kind of snake charmer. The snake in his pants, however, wouldn´t listen to him if he didn´t relieve it tonight...

Soothed by the General's voice, she leaned into the comfort of his hand, still a bit nervous, but it _was _making her feel good... it was just all so new and unexpected. "You... you wanna make me feel good?" She asked uncertainly, feeling a bit more comfortable so close to the impressive silver haired man. She wanted to feel him.

"Oh, I will make you feel extraordinarily good, little missy," the General purred into her ear, taking her small earlobe between his lips and suckling at it. Sweet girl, she would make _him_ feel good. "Touch me," he commanded, as he let go of her ear and started to trail licks and kisses down her throat.

Tifa's breath hitched noticeably and her lips parted at his words, and she found it hard to catch her breath. He was there, across from her, leaning forward with his mouth on her... _oh, gods! _Despite her mental reservations though, she rose from her seat on the couch and went to sit by him on the opposite side of the small coffee table where their drinks sat. Seeing a lonely Zack right next to where she had just been, she beckoned him over with a small nod, before she leaned into General Sephiroth's body. Moaning at the General's warmth, the girl ran her hands over strong arms, clad in leather, broad shoulders and an almost bare chest, seeing one of his rosy nipples as he moved. His tongue and lips teased her, causing her to moan and soak her panties a bit more. She touched the soft forbidden flesh as it peeked out at her from behind the long leather coat. Feeling the Lieutenant's warmth cuddle up behind her buttocks on the couch, it caused her to scoot closer to the General's body, and her hands explored him more, running back up first to brush fingertips over a smooth angular jaw.

Sephiroth was fairly satisfied as she sat in his lap. He licked over her collarbone, while his hand started to slip underneath her bra top... Nice. Again he massaged her warm flesh and pulled it out from underneath the tight fabric, so that one of her breasts was bare now, and immediately attacked her nipple with his skilled tongue. She was writhing above him, and he bucked up his hips, making her feel his manhood.

"Unhh!!" She mewled and looked down with wide eyes at what the General did to her now, and she pulled lightly at his nipple between her fingertips, her hand stroking over silver hair, and pressed her writhing hips down into the bulge in his lap, knowing it made him feel good, and Gaia knew, she liked having him there... "Feels nice....

Zack groaned at hearing the wetness of Sephiroth's tongue on her skin and at the sexy little sounds she made. He reached down and hitched her short skirt up, baring white cotton bikini panties. Sensible, and pretty telltale that she hadn't walked out of her house today intending to indulge in such activities. After making less fabric between her young pussy and the General's member, Zack came around beside them, reaching in to unfasten Sephiroth's coat, sliding it down over strong shoulders and beautifully powerful arms. Laying it aside, he joined them, kneeling on the floor, his body pressed to Sephiroth's knee, his lips searching for the same nipple that the Silver General was teasing, also seeking out that gorgeous mouth, his arms slipping around both their waists. He had never been so bold with his commanding officer before, and he didn't know how Sephiroth would take it, but if he died, he would die happy.

His eyes shot up at Zack, who sported a mixture of both an apologetic and extremely horny expression, and so the General just rolled his eyes. Actually, he found that rather amusing... Tempted to see just how far Zack could take it, he let go of the girl´s nipple, brushing over it with his thumb instead and without much ado, he claimed the young soldier's mouth with his demanding tongue, prodding and tasting the boy for a long moment. Meanwhile, his free hand grabbed Tifa´s wrist and guided her unsure hand to the bulge in his pants, rubbing it over the leather. Sooner or later, she would have to touch it anyway...

Moaning as he felt the General's tongue in his mouth, the newly promoted First Class let himself be plundered, taken, and he let his own tongue caressed and danced with Sephiroth's, and his cock was so needy now... _Oh gods!!_ He tightened his hold around Tifa and Sephiroth, pulling them closer, his chest touching the General's, and he couldn't resist rubbing himself against the General's thigh. _Oh Seph..._

Tifa felt sparks run through her as she watched this remarkably sexy masculine kiss. She felt more than a bit naughty and the feel of hands on her and this large muscle in her grasp, twitching as if it had a mind of its own, drove her wild with a desire she had never felt before. She never could have imagined such need nor this kind of warmth and she watched the show through heavy lids, her hand rubbing over the unfamiliar bulge under it, experimenting, going both light and firm in her teasing, wanting to see if she could wring sounds from the silver one's lips as she heard coming from her own and the Lieutenant's, secret, pleasured sounds.

"Take it out, little Missy... Have a good look at it," Sephiroth breathed into her ear, letting go of her hand now that he was positive that she wouldn´t chicken out. Smart girl. He could feel pressing matters from Zack against his thigh, which he found rather adorable, because really the boy just looked like an impatient excited puppy waiting for orders... "Get behind her. Touch her..." the silver haired man instructed, with a brief look down to her wet, virginal pussy to make sure Zack knew what he wanted him to do.

The girl gasped as she felt his breath, and her body felt weak, but her fingertips shakily went to unfasten his leather pants, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt Zack's hands on her, sliding down over her breasts, abdomen and along her thighs. "Um, uhh, my dad will be wondering where I am..." she didn't know why she felt the need to say that now, but she hadn't reported in, and it was getting later and later. Her father was a very lenient man as far as Tifa's curfew, but he liked to know where she was, only... only she couldn't tell him this. He wouldn't like it.

"Is that so..." Sephiroth muttered, encouragingly lifting up his pelvis. Ah, her hands were so wonderfully clumsy and inexperienced... "How about you call him then, hm?" And with that, he slid his phone out of his pants, flipped it open and held it towards her, while freeing her other tit as well, so that her upper body was bared to him now. "Tell your daddy that you are...busy," he purred, as he watched Zack´s hands gliding towards her cunt, that was visible under the wet fabric of her white panties. And shaven she was too...

"O-Okay..." she took the phone and dialed, but she didn't hit 'talk' for it to call until she was under control, and they weren't helping... "Um, " she had only before just unzipped the General's fly, and now, she couldn't tear her eyes away until she had to, in order to look over her shoulder to try and see Zack. "Um, can you stop for a minute?" to which Zack knowingly looked up into emerald eyes for his answer.

"Of course, my dear," Sephiroth graciously lied, and that said, he flipped her around, so that her sweet little ass pressed against his naked erection now. Since she couldn´t see him any longer, and was busy with the phone anyway, looking kind of relieved, Sephiroth smirked at Zack and his tongue darted out, quickly flicking in an almost snake-like manner, to signal his friend that he should lick her as soon as the conversation was on. It was kind of wicked, but he didn´t care; they´d be gone from this city soon enough and it would be extremely arousing to have her moan and shudder, trying to keep herself in check while she convinced daddy that she wasn´t doing anything indecent...

"Okay, thanks!" she brightened as she called.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Daddy?"

"Hi sweetie..." he said warmly.

Zack's brows knitted as he understood what Sephiroth wanted of him, and it was all well and good, but he would give anything to see his General make that face again. Reaching up, he slid her panties off over her pert buttocks, and they came off without resistance as Sephiroth lifted her easily and her attention was with her father now, being a good, sweet, pure little girl. When he moved to spread her thighs a bit more, baring her wet pussy to him, Zack looked at Sephiroth again, his expression pained at the gloriousness of all that sweet, untouched flesh.

Tifa's eyes caught the movement of Zack lowering himself between her legs, licking his lips.

"Um... I won't be able to come h-HOME TONIGHT!!!" She couldn't control the yelp that came out of her, as Zack's tongue lapped at her flowing juices, his thumb brushing over her swollen clit, rubbing over it in little circles. Unable to think, she just grunted dumbly into the phone.

"Tifa, sweetie, are you alright?" Her father had no real idea what was wrong... he thought she was in danger.

"No... YES!!..." Tifa clapped a hand over her mouth. She just had to get herself under control... "I'm sorry, yes, Daddy....unh... I'm fine really.... I have the cramps... they're hurting..." she lied, not knowing if this was at all convincing.

"Good girl," Sephiroth whispered, stroking over her neck, rolling her breasts in his hands, and watching with dilated pupils how Zack pleasured her little hole. One hand slipped underneath her ass, to gather some of her juices and then smear them over her other, wrinkled hot entrance. The General was tempted for a moment to just stop the call by taking the phone out of the girl´s hand and politely inform her father that he was fucking his daughter and that he needn´t worry; but that would probably have been counterproductive. So he just settled with gently stroking her asshole some more for now.

"Ahhhhhh," she whimpered as she felt the General touching her in a most embarrassing place... she didn't know it felt good to be touched there at all... but it certainly did, and she sagged back into his arms and let him play with her some more, giving in to their touches, but still trying not to sound the way she did. "I gotta go, dad... I need some more ah!-aspirin, but I am staying at Jessica's alright? I will see you t-tomorrow..."

"Alright, sweetie, see you then, hope you are feeling better, poor thing. I love you." and he made a kiss-smacking sound over the phone and her body lurched as it only drew her attention more to the wet noises being made.

"I... I love you too, Dad!!!" and she came, her inner muscles clamping down on Zack's tongue, hoping her father had already hung up the phone. _Oh gods!!_

"Now, that was quick," Sephiroth smirked as she went limp in his arms, leaving it open whether he meant the phone call or her cumming. His finger lazily kept rubbing over her clenching wrinkle. "You haven´t been touched there before, have you?" he purred into her ear, his hot breath full of excitement. He couldn´t wait to enter that virginal ass of hers.

"...Hm-umm," She negated, her body still convulsing as Zack's tongue darted in and out of her a few more times, and stroked over her highly oversensitized clit, maddeningly. "Ah!!" and her head fell back onto one of Sephiroth's broad, comfortable shoulders.

Coming back up, Zack had a goofy grin on his face. "Very nice... Seph, you should really taste her," and he leaned into press his lips against the General's, the scent and flavor of Tifa in his mouth.

The General hungrily devoured his inferior again, tasting her sweet juices, mingling with the taste of the puppy. His tongue licked over the boy´s pearly teeth and soft lips, escaping his swirling muscle for a while, before he finally dived in deep and plunder Zack´s mouth. For a SOLDIER, he was a surprisingly soft kisser. Sephiroth himself was known to be rather aggressive and not exactly cuddly, but he could adjust to the situation easily. And in a way, it was calming and sweet, this display of affection... Eventually, Sephiroth retreated, and focused on Tifa again, though his eyes never left the puppy. "Now, little missy... Since Zack was so nice as to introduce you to his skilled, agile tongue, how about you return the favor to him, hm?" He turned her face by the chin again to see if she had understood him in her haze.

Tifa's eyes snapped to attention again immediately at Sephiroth's suggestion. She had never put her mouth on one before, let alone touch the bare skin and although, she didn't mind returning the favor, she wouldn't knew what to do with one if it bit her... "Um, sure..." she hesitantly agreed, eyes looking to Zack, trying to communicate that her nervousness wasn't due to him personally. She did want him to feel good too. "Just, tell me how it is done?" and she looked at the General's beautiful face for direction as she knelt on the ground before Zack's groin, reaching to gingerly unfasten his uniform pants.

Sephiroth had gotten up from the couch to stand beside the two, almost regretting that he had gifted his inferior with her first blowjob. "Take him out, first," he instructed calmly, his emerald eyes glowing. For now, he ignored his own erection that still peeked out from between his opened pants in favor of teaching her. "Isn´t it beautiful?" he asked her, as she was confronted with the glistening head, to make her comfortable with the angry, red flesh, a smirk playing around his lips. Zack would so get it...

Zack's eyebrows knitted again and his lips parted as he saw his General looking at him and his cock twitched noticeably when he heard his commanding officer call it 'beautiful.' He didn't know what to look at, the sweetest young thing blushing over his member, about to work up the nerve to take him in her mouth, or the strong perfection that was the Silver General, looming over him. As the General was completely unaware of Zack's feelings toward him, Zack tried his best to play it off as passing interest, because so much had happened to them, he didn't want to make matters worse by clouding an already hard time for Sephiroth and himself with his own personal feelings. Tonight they would have fun, and he would get what he could and perhaps later, after things had calmed down... yeah... Zack smiled down at Tifa encouragingly.

"Y-yes," Tifa answered, not really used to the sight that lay before her, but she didn't want to be rude and say 'no.' It was... different, not repulsive different, but just not like what she had. She did rather like how rosy and shiny it looked from Lieutenant Fair's juices. She stroked it idly, up and down over the shaft, the way she had rubbed over the General's clothed erection. At least that she knew would feel good, but she looked up into smoldering, green eyes, her eyes briefly looking at Sephiroth's member on their way up, and she blushed again, but she did feel more comfortable with him now. She liked him being there. He was... exciting, and she couldn't wait until he touched her again.

"Good girl," the General praised, petting her head and pressing it gently but decidedly closer into his soldier´s lap. "Now... lick it." The corners of his lips quirked up again, as he stroked over the bulge in his pants and watched the delighted face of the puppy with a mixture of amusement and lust.

Hearing such a silver adonis say that, and remembering Zack's tongue on her, she let herself be nudged closer to Zack's cock, and did as she was told, licking over the wet head with the tip of her tongue, using it as her chance to explore. Occasionally though, she looked up into General Sephiroth's face to make sure she was doing alright. By the look on Zack's face, it seemed like she was, but then again, he could also have been in great pain. Withdrawing her tongue, she asked, "are you alright, Zack? Does this feel alright?"

Zack brought a tan hand to her cheek as she licked, "M-more than alright..." he breathed, "please keep going... this is my happy face, see?" and his expression contorted again when he saw Sephiroth's eyes watching him, a very sexy smirk on his rosy lips.

"Ah, that tastes good, doesn´t it?" Sephiroth smirked at the girl. Like he would know... But apparently it wasn´t all that bad; at least she wasn´t gagging, and judging from Zack´s 'happy face,' she was fairly good. "Take it into your mouth now... like a biiig lollipop."

Tifa relaxed and took him in, letting her lips wrap around the head, sucking as if it were indeed a rather big lollipop. Her fingertips continued stroking up and down the stiff shaft, and she idly wondered what it would be like to have one of these... it certainly did seem like it would feel good. She couldn't help but linger on how sultry their voices sounded as they spoke to her now and blushed. Such, low, rumbling tones, very nice, and her most intimate juices which were already flowing, began to trickle down her inner thighs. She could also feel Sephiroth's energy very near her.

Feeling the damp heat enclose his engorged member, Zack enjoyed the sucking of her lips and the movement of her tongue over his head. With Sephiroth looking at him, it was just too much. He felt completely and utterly naked. It was a feeling he wouldn't trade for anything, but he had to, otherwise he would cum this very minute. He needed something nice to distract him... "Unh, ohhh, Seph... Give me your cock... Please?" He made the snake tongue back at Sephiroth, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it would give him a thrill just as it had when his commanding officer made it to him before. Oh, he hoped he would thrill the General... so very much.

Truth be told, Sephiroth was a bit confused by the request for a minute. What would Soldier Fair want to do with his cock?! Then it slowly dawned on him as he saw Zack make that surprisingly... sexy little tongue-thingy. Now, the General´s homosexual experiences were nearly zero, and for some reason, he had never entertained that phantasy before, but now, actually... It was worth a try, wasn´t it? Getting one knee back at the sofa, the silver haired man wordlessly pulled his cock out and placed the tip against the puppy´s lush lips.

Zack moaned and brushed his mouth over the tip and let his tongue dart out to dip into the slit, tasting the General's precum, before running over a pretty blue vein along the side of the shaft. "Yummy, Seph, please... keep teaching us..." and he swirled his tongue around the shaft before taking that gorgeous cock into his hot, sucking mouth, wanting to hear his commanding officer speak to him again.

His head falling forward, Sephiroth groaned, eyes falling shut for a moment. "You are... surprisingly... skilled at that..." he praised, his hand finding its way into Zack´s raven tresses, pulling him a bit closer. "Ah, like that; suck it, take it all in," he breathed, pushing further. His eyes drifted back to Tifa, and her slightly clumsy head movements. "Relax your throat... Go faster!" the silver haired man growled, petting Zack on the head.

Tifa vaguely wondered if Sephiroth's cock was as delicious as Zack's but she only blushed again at the thought, how much she might like it and tried to do as she was told. Relax her throat. She scooted over a bit to her left so she could look up and see the Lieutenant Fair's lips on the General's cock as he took it in deeper and deeper, knowing what she had to do. She watched the show excitedly above her, admiring Zack's enthusiasm and she found she finally could relax her throat, but she did not speed up until she felt comfortable with the cock that was spearing it.

"Mmmmm," Zack moaned around that delicious flesh in his mouth and he loved it. Tifa was driving him wild and was working hard to learn the beauty of deep throat. He was impressed, and his cock twitched in her mouth with every sexy word that Sephiroth uttered. _Gods,_ he was so gorgeous, and Zack ate him all up, happily and obligingly bobbing his head as quickly as he could, loving the feeling of his General's hands on him. _He's... touching me, _and Zack groaned louder, his mouth and vocal chords humming against the hot flesh penetrating him.

"A splendid cock sucker indeed," the General praised, caressing Zack´s scalp, his breathing speeding up. It was a definite turn-on, getting his length licked and swallowed by his inferior, the ever hyper puppy, and he looked as if he was so enjoying it too! He wondered where the SOLDIER had learned to do this... Feeling that he needed some serious relief soon, the General regrettably removed his erection from the wet, sucking hole, and pulled Tifa back as well, ordering sharply, "Get to the bed now."

Zack felt warm under Sephiroth's soft touches, and when they moved, he almost scrambled to make it over there, stripping off his clothes, eager to be naked with the two of them, to see what would happen.

Noticing as Zack hurried over to the bed the disheveled state of her clothes, she re-situated them so that her top and skirt covered her private parts once more. She felt so naughty and it made her wet, but it was all so new and she blushed at the thought of how she must have looked then. At Sephiroth's order, she hesitated, looking at an excited fully naked Zack.

"You really are innocent, aren´t you?" Sephiroth came over to her, taking her chin in hand and making her look up at him. How innocent and uncertain she looked back at him... But also with curiosity and a strong will... "Undress."

Tifa's eyelids hooded and she didn't answer the question as it must have been obvious. But when he spoke to her, she got just a little bit wetter, if that was even possible, but she didn't excuse herself, she only slid her fringed vest down off her arms. Watching the General as she unhooked her bra in the back, she stripped it off slowly, not wishing to fumble as she had both his and Zack's attention now. Only in her darkest fantasies could she have imagined such a thing and now she could understand what those dumb Niebel boys could be thinking when they looked at her so strangely, but after this, she wasn't sure she could ever settle for any of them. This was... well, there were no words.

Leaving her cowboy hat on, she unzipped her skirt on the side, working it down her hips, and let it fall to the ground in a puddle around her feet. Her nipples were hard, and her inner thighs glistening. As she stood there, blushing, her eyes first took in Zack on the bed, and then met the General's, finally being as naked as she had felt all night.

Sephiroth watched her openly, his heavy gaze gliding up and down her young, perfect body. Now he really was grateful that Zack had insisted she stay. Slowly walking up to her, one hand lazily stroking himself, he let his fingertips wander down from her throat, over her breast, nipple, belly button and to her clit. He just as lazily rubbed it and then guided his wet fingers to his nose, smelling them. "Very well. I think you are ready. On the bed, now."

She needed him... she didn't know what all she was ready for, but she just _needed _it. She wanted to touch and kiss him, but she also wanted him to just look at her like that forever, touch her... Tifa went over to sit beside Zack on the bed, who took the cowboy hat and placed it on his own head when she joined him, smiling at her and looking at her endowments appreciatively. His cock was looking at her too, standing up proudly. "Um, will you be naked with us, General?" She very much wanted to see what was under his leather. "I enjoyed your-uh... nipple..." She mentally hid her face.

"...Why thank you." The General´s lips quirked up in amusement, as he followed her request and slid his pants off his ass with his thumbs after he had gotten rid of his boots. "I like your nipples too." Ah, the innocent truly were the best, and most amusing. Now that his body was naked as well, he lay down with them on the bed, sandwiching Tifa between himself and Zack. His hands glided over her soft breast again, to twirl her nub between her finger and giving her shoulder a kiss. "You really are a virgin, aren´t you?" he murmured, lifting his brow at Zack.*

"...Yes..." she admitted as she let him touch her and she shivered under his fingers. "Feels good.... and they like you too..." meaning her nipples and she turned her head to the side and reached out with her tongue, wanting his kisses again. She could feel his hard body behind her and she writhed against him, teasing his cock with her ass, feeling a bit bolder and needy. It had been arousing watching him touch himself before, and she was growing fonder of both their members.

Zack ran his hands over her soft skin, every once in a while finding his General's, letting them linger, entirely swept up in his desire, leaning forward to kiss a muscular forearm, licking along it with his tongue. He felt Tifa's hands exploring him now, his sculpted youthful chest and belly, and prayed she would go lower. She still seemed very unsure, but her initiative was clear and he admired her for it.

Pressing himself further against her small back, the General took her leg by the knee and lifted it up to pull it over his own so she was spread wide open for them. This foreplay had lasted long enough now, and it was time to really claim that virgin in every way. His fingertips traced the moist, warm cleft of hers again, while he bit and licked her neck to distract the girl.

"Uh..Uhm!" She protested as she felt the cool air on her nether regions, and knew how on display she was, as the young Lieutenant took it all in with lusty eyes. "Do you have... protection? I... cannot get pregnant..." and she really had no concept of the plans Sephiroth had for her. She thought they might only take turns and she felt fairly content with his agile tongue teasing her skin around his love bites.

"Oh, yes of course," Zack agreed, and he scooted off the bed to go for his pants pocket.

As soon as she mentioned the word 'pregnant,' the General was off the bed as well, holding a pretty fair amount condoms in his hands, and another second later, his mako cannon was safely wrapped in latex. There was something unsettling about the thought of round bellies and whining tiny humans; he didn´t even want to think about it! Now that the matter had been taken care of, he leaned back against her, waiting for Zack to rejoin them, while his fingertips started to play with her little hole again.

"Wow, Seph," Zack was grinning at the Silver General, "didn't know babies had that effect on you..." _How adorable_, he mused, but he would never tell Sephiroth that if he wanted to live to see dawn.

Tifa moaned at what Sephiroth's fingers did to her, her hole starting to twitch and clench, it was rather unnerving as she was not used to it. In the back of her mind, although she wasn't planning on having a family any time soon, not yet a mature woman, she felt a hint of regret that she would not know how it would be to share the bond of parenthood with either of these men. Was that irrational?

"Shuddup," the silver haired man grunted, feeling that if they talked any longer without doing anything, his erection was going to make sure that there wasn´t anything happening at all anymore by going limp. His finger finally breached the tight ring of muscle to be engulfed by her warm, writhing body, as he lifted his brow at the puppy and motioned at her ready slit. "What are you waiting for, Daddy Zack? You´re up."

Zack looked back at Tifa's dripping vulva and licked his lips as he rolled the edges of the condom down over his slick member. He could smell her too, now that Sephiroth had spread her so wide for them. Running his hands over her ample breasts and over her belly, her hips, and teasingly brushed over her clit, making her body dance on Sephiroth's fingertip he could see so clearly penetrating her and he moaned. She was a lucky girl, and he began running the latex-covered tip of his erection up and down her wet opening. "It might feel a bit strange, Tifa, but I promise, it will feel good too. That is what we want to do, all feel good together..." He spoke to her gently, because although her body was practically a woman's, she was still quite young, and would not understand it until she felt it most likely...

"O-Okay..." she agreed hesitantly, though her doelike brown eyes were huge now and what he was doing _did_ feel really nice, so she went with it... The general's finger had been a surprise, and she wouldn't have thought that you would want to put anything _into_ that hole, but she had to admit, she was curious now... "and... um..." As she looked over her shoulder at him, she had no idea how to ask what Sephiroth was doing, and her blush deepened...

"What is it, missy?" he asked her, softly prodding her and just slipping a second finger in. His other hand was busy stroking her thigh, until it shot upward and grabbed Zack´s erection firmly, holding it for a second. Then Sephiroth stroked the puppy a bit, slowly, sensually, before he guided the remarkably swollen flesh to her sweet entrance.

Groaning at the obligingly delicious grip on his shaft, Zack bucked his hips as he felt himself pulled into that warm velvety vortex beckoning him.

"Um... your fingers are in my butt..." Tifa declared finally, not that she was complaining, but she did want to make sure that was where he meant to put them.

"Really?" Sephiroth made a surprised face. Really. To prove his point, he scissored his fingers inside her, stretching and widening her so she could take his large cock later. "And does that bother you?" he muttered, watching Zack over her shoulder, pushing him further inside, but gently. She must be really tight, and bit tense too. He'd had a lot of virgins before (one good thing about being the nation´s hero) and from experience, he knew that they had to make it quick or they wouldn´t get shit done. So he very quickly capture her lips and drew her into a breath taking kiss while he signaled Zack at the same time to push inside and breach her.

"Mmm!!" Tifa moaned into the General's mouth at the sharpness of Zack's cock impaling her, but she had wanted the kisses so much, and she kissed back, her arm reaching up to wrap behind Sephiroth's neck, pulling him closer, her vulva growing even more wet for a moment and the pain beginning to subside as Zack slid in slowly after that first push, inch by inch, still fondling her clit and it was a delicious mix of pleasure-pain. Her other arm braced itself on Zack's strong shoulder.

Zack rubbed her clit and pet her sides with his other hand, until it found Sephiroth's powerful thigh, gently squeezing it as he drew closer. He could hardly wait until they were all one.

"See, it wasn´t that bad..." Sephiroth purred, licking over her lips as he withdrew. Zack was gently rocking inside her now, while the general caressed the girl´s breasts again. His fingers were still stretching her, making sure she was wide enough. He truly could hardly wait to get in now, but judging from her rushed breathing and the ragged moans, she seemed ready for him...

Zack could see Sephiroth's need all too clearly, but as Tifa was so new... best just make sure... and he reached forward and began to pull on his General's member. "Oh, Seph... so sexy..." he marveled at the sheer size of it, giving his secret love some relief with one hand as he rubbed Tifa's clit with the other, easing himself in as she was ready. She seemed to be acclimatizing very nicely.

Tifa writhed under their fingertips and she appreciated them touching her ever so much. Mesmerized, she looked down behind her hip to see how the General was being touched and fondled, and then over her shoulder, try as she might, to see the General's face meanwhile. They really were so sexy indeed... the both of them. Zack had looked so aroused, so content looking at his commanding officer. Her body accepted every inch the Lieutenant had to give her now, and she relaxed a lot in their arms.

"I´m going to claim you now, little missy," he said, his voice heavy with lust. He reached for his dick briefly meeting Zack´s fingers and placed it at her entrance. "You really are a sweet girl, Tifa, spending your night with us..." And then he went inside her tight body, pushing into her sweet, firm ass. Luckily his condom was self-lubricating and slick enough to glide in, as he pressed, moving his hips up. A groan fell from his lips, right into her ear. "That´s a good girl!"

"Unnnnh," Tifa cried out as he penetrated her, and the discomfort that came with it, but his words and his use of her name in that husky tone were so incredibly arousing and gentle that she wanted it even more. Now, she felt so utterly filled, unlike anything she'd ever known, she fought to stay relaxed and just go with it, and Zack had ceased his slow thrusts until she was used to Sephiroth's impressive length. "I like your voice..." she mewled, her arm around Sephiroth's neck drawing him closer, looking at Zack with lusty eyes as she felt the General's breath on her. This felt very good indeed, and she got let the sensations sink in as her body relaxed more. Zack had nearly hilted now inside her and he slipped his arms around her and the General's waists, caressing softly over Sephiroth's muscular torso, and he moaned. This was right where he wanted to be.

After he had taken a moment to adjust to the clenching heat, Sephiroth slowly pulled back out and then, looking at Zack, they started a slow rhythm of penetrating that young, delicious body. The General teased the girl´s nipple again, and licked at her ear, his hot breathing speeding up. Zack´s balls were rubbing against his, as they thrust inside her, the girl arching into them, her taut belly stretching, her breasts bobbing up and down. The mattress creaked underneath them, as their thrusts became harder and sharper, more frantic. This was what he had needed tonight, indeed! His cock was swallowed again and again by her tight, willing ass, and he lifted her leg further, slamming inside, biting her shoulder, long hair hanging into his face. Waves of shivering pleasure were running through his body, becoming more intense by the minute, building up in his stomach. "How long?" he growled at Zack with narrowed eyes, teeth clenched, wanting to know how close Zack was. The girl was totally boneless, and one moaning, writhing mess between them anyway. She was ripe.

Feeling Sephiroth's glorious nether regions rubbing him was driving him mad with desire and he only needed utter a frenzied, urgent ""Seph.... ohhhh Seph!!" to let the General know he couldn't take much more of it and continued thrusting his hips, wanting his silver angel to take them over the edge.

It was all the General needed to let go of all restraints and frantically fuck that virgin ass they had worked so hard on tonight and he pounded inside as if this was the last fuck he would ever have (which he did; just that he couldn´t have known at that point of time). His pelvis gyrated a few more times, till his scalp started to tingle, and then he came with a harsh shout, his finger´s squeezing Tifa´s soft boobs, his teeth going down into her white flesh. Closing his eyes, he let his body slow down, giving a last few thrusts, before he went limp with a sigh, his head falling back onto the cushions.

Sephiroth and Zack had been rubbing her on opposite sides of her inner wall, assaulting her on all fronts. Tifa's body tensed and quivered as she came again, thoroughly exhausted and felt Zack tighten his hold around them as he grunted his release. She had no idea that there was so much bliss in the world and her insides were so very sensitive now. Feeling rosy and content with those two cocks inside of her, it was almost a shame when they had to remove them a bit later. Reaching up, she hugged Sephiroth close to her first and sought out her teacher's perfect lips before cuddling Zack close to her. "I—" she didn't know what to say that would be constructive, and she was still not as eloquent as she would have liked to have been, but she was fairly well sobered up by now, and the world was greatly changed. Rolling on her back, she wanted them both close to her tonight. She said nothing, unsure if her estrogen levels would complicate things, but she had never been more sated, more fulfilled than in their arms right now. She had tasted blood now, and these Niebel boys would never measure up.

Zack cuddled close to them both, loving the feel of their skin. He felt so happy, for the first time in his strange young life at Shinra. He would hold on to tonight forever and, as he sought out his commanding officer's lips again, prodding in to taste the General's sweet, very coveted tongue. Once they had ended the kiss, Sephiroth smirked, reaching over to pluck the hat off of Zack's spiky head and set it atop his own. Zack looked at the Silver General, highly impressed, and his secret love reached over to ruffle his hair a bit. Although he could not say it yet, he worshiped Sephiroth with the overwhelming love he felt, and they cuddled and rested together like until the morning came.

End


End file.
